Fiji Island Airport
Fiji Island Airport (ICAO: SLFI) is a public regional airport with a single runway on the four sims Maho Beach , Bancs Ferrari Isle , Bancs Providence and Chalands Isle . The airport is located on the Tuarua Fiji Estate, run by Surreal Chung. Airport owner is JdGirl1969 Resident. The Estate technically is connected to the north-eastern edge of Nautilus continent, with a good connection to Blake Sea (south) and Corsica (north). Fiji Island Airfield consists of two parts sharing a common runway. The majority of the field is for vintage and modern light aircraft (Old field) while a new extension built to the north (New Field) houses a modern styled area for airliners. Landing Advisories *Approach RW 07 (70°) *Runway Altitude: 28 metres *Runway Dimensions: 216 x 16 metres *Jets are prohibited from entering Old field, once landed they must taxi using the concrete taxiways directly to the New field gates. Also not allowed are space vehicles or any futuristic vehicle of any kind. *Only Gliders are permitted to use the old disused runway *The minimum cruising height over the Estate is 100m+ Background Fiji Island Airport, previously known how Tuarua Fiji International Airport, and previously this known as Seychelles Isles Airport, covers an area extending to 4 regions in January 2020. The backstory of Fiji Island Airport: "Fiji Island Airport was created in the 1920's for the up and coming recreational activity of flying the airport consisted of primarily a grass field with a grass marked area for taking off and landing.at the outbreak of ww2 the field was requisitioned for military use, a concrete runway was laid and the field expanded and numerous hardstands for heavy bombers were added. military buildings, hangars and a control tower were also built at the end of the war the airfield fell into disuse until the 1950's when private aviation once again made use of the field and utilised the existing military buildings. Private flying and Gliding became popular throughout the years and the field became well established and maintained. Change came in the late 1990's tourism in the area grew and it was decided that a new airport closer to the region than the existing international airport was needed to bring tourists to the area more easily a new small terminal and parking area capable of handling small airliners was built to the north of the original (Old Field) airport this was called locally New Field. A new modern runway on a different alignment was created that ran through the middle of Old field and the original runway was decommissioned though parts of it remain visible and is used by the local Gliding club. New field and Old field continue to be well used by both airlines and private pilots." Airlines The following list includes all airlines who maintain a presence at Fiji Island Airport or operate scheduled services to and from the facility as of January 2020. Other non-scheduled charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. *Island Hoppers *Latam Airlines *HQ of Anemone Wing Walking Facilities Pilots' facilities *Approach lights *Fuel (Bancs Providence region): Dani, Shergood *Landmaster System *Glider Area (Basinghurst Glider Club) General facilities *Rez allowance (to be used strictly responsibly!) *Terminal (passengers waiting space, lounge, counters) *Several grass tiedowns for rent *Several retro-styled hangars for rent *Aircraft Museum *Beach Club *Snack bar next to the grass tie downs Note: for rental requests please contact the owner! Images Snapshot1_001.png|Special pass for Doug B. - was his 300th flight for Spartan Air Snapshot1_003.png|Special pass for Doug B. - was his 300th flight for Spartan Air slfi_2018_1.png|Fiji Island Airport (March 2018) slfi_2018_2.png|Fiji Island Airport (March 2018) Snapshot_350.png|Typical hangar on SLFI, in this case "Thunderflight's" Snapshot_351.png|Main Runway on SLFI on a cloudy day Fiji Island Airport Old Field January 2020.png|Old Field Maho Beach January 2020 Snapshot 421 (Mittel).png|Fiji Island at dawn, reminding of Jersey Airport (GB) in the 90s __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Nautilus Category:Executive Airports Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports (Nautilus) Category:Landmaster